Something Wicked
by caitewarren
Summary: 1989,Fort Douglas Wisconsin John Winchester rolls into town with words of children falling mysterouisly ill.Will he get to the bottom of it before he loses his daughter?Bad summary.Added sister and brother please give it a chance R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Own Nothing Other than Original Characters, yes it's a sisterfic but I love young Winchester fics and sisterfics and an added brother**

**So basically(Because I always feel it's Important)**

**Matthew-Born March 7th,1975**

**Dean-Born January 24th,1979**

**Noah-Grace-Born February 12th,1981**

**Samuel-Born May 2nd,1983**

**This will be set right before the Shtigra incident, so 1989. Matt would be 14, Dean would be 10, Noah would be 8 and Sam would be 6 On With the story **

Fort Douglas, Wisconsin in the middle of nothing, ten-year-old Dean Winchester had decided upon the minute they had arrived at the motel. He dropped his bag on the floor and went instantly to the television and flicked it on.

"Hey! Dude!" fourteen-year-old Matt cried out as he saved himself from falling over Dean's discarded duffel.

Dean gave his older brother a sheepish grin before standing and quickly moving his bag off in the corner. John walked in next carrying his six-year-old who had fallen asleep on the ride, he was the only one who still managed to get away with being carried.

"Matt put him to bed. Dean, Noah bed too," John ordered, "Matt meet me downstairs in five."

Dean knew what that meant, "Dad-

"Dean, it's late. Go to bed okay?"

Dean scowled but took his sister's hand and stomped off towards the bedroom. Sam's head was barely peaking out from where the covers had reached up to his chin. Dean shook his head in a matter of minutes the covers would be kicked off by hurricane Sammy, Matt never seemed to understand that.

"Night No."

"Night Dean."

There was a cot set up in the middle of the room, Noah quickly placed her head down. If there was one thing in the world Noah-Grace Winchester hated it was blankets, she preferred the cold to the heat any day.

**SPN**

Noah stirred awake, it was pitch black in the room. The only sounds were being made from her brothers breathing in the queen sized bed next to her cot .She glanced over at the other queen bed but her father and Matt weren't back yet, they did this sometimes sneaking off in the middle of the night so it didn't scare her. She kicked her legs over the side of the cot and walked towards the window standing on her tip toes she opened the window, never seeing the dark shadow that lurked in the shadows just beyond her sight of vision.

**The Next Morning- Early **

John woke in a sweat, fire and heat had been haunting his nightmares ever since that fateful night. Since his Mary was taken from him, it always seemed this dream would haunt him forever. He slipped soundlessly from the bed careful not to wake his oldest son, first he went to Sammy and Dean pulling the blankets over them again before placing soft kisses to their temples.

He walked over to Noah, she seemed paler than usual. Maybe she was getting sick, John reached forward placing his hand to his daughter's forehead. Cold, ice cold.

"Noah?" John yelled, she wasn't breathing.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! **

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Out of all the monsters, all the spirits, demons and ghouls and everything in-between that John Winchester had come across in the past six years, waking to find his daughter not breathing was the most freighting. It was every single parent's nightmare to wake to find your child not breathing.

A nightmare he now realized he was sharing with about six other couples who were sitting in the Intensive care unit with their child. He was shaking slightly from the chills in his bone, from his fear and from the about sixth cup of coffee. It was nearing mid-day when Matt strode into the hospital, Dean and Sammy holding hands behind him.

"Can we go see No-No?" asks Sammy the minute his father walked out of the glass doors.

No-No was the name three-year-old Sam had given his sister back in Arizona during a sweltering summer morning. When Noah was five, one of her favorite activities was following a chubby diaper clad Sammy around their apartment telling him "No, No Sammy don't touch that." And then one day Sammy turned to her sticking out his tongue and called her "No-No!". And every time she came near him, he'd scream "No-No!" at the top of his tongues which was a quite loud pitch and the name stuck.

John looked wearily down at his youngest, "No-No's very sick, Sammy. She's sleeping it off."

In the years since the fire, much like how Dean developed a sixth sense whenever Sammy was having an nightmare Dean would just wake up moments before Sam would, Matt and John had developed a way of communicating with only their eyes. Which oddly enough were the same shape and color.

With a slight head toss and an glance, John knew his oldest knows something. John cast one glance at Dean and Sam, Dean would know what to do. He followed Matt down the corner.

"The window was open, Dad. And there's some creepy hand-claw print on it." Matt answered through clenched teeth.

"Who opened the window? It was closed when we left. And it's December."

Matt bit his lip, "Noah likes to sleep with the windows open."

"Yeah. Not anymore. Look I want you to bring the boys back to the motel, tell Dean that he's in charge of Sammy and to met me back here okay? We're going to kill that son of a bitch." John's eyes were dark, the day he swore to avenge Mary's killer was the day he swore to keep his children safe at all costs.

Matt looked crestfallen and he stammered out, "Dad….what if it doesn't work?"

"Then we'll find a way. We're not losing your sister." John squeezed his oldest son's shoulders in a death grip, so hard the oldest was biting his tongue to keep from grunting out in pain.

**SPNSPN**

Back in the motel, Matt was packing the guns into a spare duffel. A look of determination mixed with anger was across his dark features as he licked his lips slowly placing together each gun wondering which one would kill the thing that dared hurt his sister.

"You're hunting it too?" Dean asked, the second-oldest was leaning against the door frame of the bedroom.

Matt jumped at the sound of his voice, "don't do that."

Dean smirked and folded his arms, "you're afraid of me?"

"No. Just annoyed by you, I have work to do go play with Sam."

"Don't act like Dad."

Matt turned to face his brother, "do you really think I'm in the mood for this game Deano? Noah's sick and we don't find the thing that hurt her we might not able to save her!"

Shock spread across Dean's light features, his throat had instantly gone dry. He knew Noah was really sick, just not _that _sick.

"Is she going to die?" Dean couldn't help it, he had to ask.

He had refrained from asking the whole time at the hospital while watching his pale sister on the bed, she looked nothing like the kid she was yesterday. It was hard to imagine that weakling was the same sister who made up stories of brave knights in the car for Sammy, who made up games to play with what little they had.

Matt took a deep breathe, with his back turned to Dean he shook his head, "no of course not."

"You're lying to me Matt. I'm not a little kid, I'm not Sammy."

Matt turned and smiled weakly, "I know you're not Sammy, but you're still my little brother. My annoying, sarcastic little brother whose trying to grow up too fast."

Dean rolled his eyes, "no chick-flick moments."

Matt smiled, "right, no chick-flick moments. Be safe okay?"

"Oh Safety is my middle name."

"No it isn't."

Sometimes his older brother just didn't get a joke, Dean rolled his eyes once again, "I didn't mean really."

Matt throw the duffel bag on his shoulder, "see ya soon."

"See ya."

**A/N: Hope you're all enjoying it. Uhh I was thinking of an idea for this story….but if you hate it please let me know(*spoilers*)**

**Basically little Noah is awake, just not being able to be seen by her family. She befriends a Reaper, and when she wakes up she can see Reapers and other stuff normal people aren't suppose to see: **

**I know it's crazy, but maybe she and the Reaper could be allies, this Reaper is a young guy who was killed during WWII, tortured by Nazis. He's actual a nice guy, and Noah reminds him of his little sister and a bit of his old girlfriend. Please just let me know, if it's crazy I'll just go with my original idea. **


	3. Chapter 3

Dean locked the door behind his brother and turned to face Sammy, who was starring up at him behind curly bangs.

"Where did Matt go?"

Dean paused for a minute, "he's gonna go visit Noah. So it's just you and me you okay with that Sammy?"

"Yeah," Sam answered quickly, "can I have something to eat? I'm hungry."

Usually John would go out the day before stock up the kitchen and then leave, but he didn't do that. Dean's heart sank.

"Sammy how much money do you have from the Swear jar from Pastor Jim's?"

The Swear Jar had been an idea that both Noah and Pastor Jim came up with. For a month every time a hunter swore in Pastor Jim's house they had to be a dollar in the jar. Hunters swore a lot, meaning the jar got really big really quick. At the end of the month Jim would split the money four ways and hand it to each of them.

Sammy began to count on his fingers, he got to certain number and frowned, "dunno Dean."

"Just go get it."

Sam raced into the separate room that held the beds and dove dramatically underneath his bed reaching for his bag. He tossed all of his clothing out in his search for the zip-lock bag that held a few dollars and quarters. Dean sighed watching as the clothes flew knowing he'd be the one to pick them up.

"Here's you go Deanie-

"Told you not to call me that."

Sammy had this face, something that got even the meanest and toughest of hunters to give in(even their Uncle Bobby!) . His head would slightly duck down so his eyes are covered by his bangs, his lower lip would slightly puff out and what really killed someone was one he innocently began to twist his foot in circles on the ground while saying;

"I'm sorry." In such a little voice.

And Dean instantly felt guilty, "it's okay Sammy. Just don't do it again."

Dean carefully laid out his and his brother's money, counting off it was sixteen dollars and twenty-three cents. Maybe enough for just one pizza, which might hold them off for two days, Sammy could barely finish one slice of pizza as is.

"Sammy go get Matt's bag, maybe he'll have some more money."

Sam climbed up onto the bed and jumped and belly-flopped onto Matt's and John's bed.

"Super Sammy!" he called out and giggled.

"Batman's better." Dean muttered underneath his breath.

Sam pulled the worn duffel out from underneath. Tossing out pairs of Matt's boxers, t-shirts and shirts.

"What's the hold up Sam?" asks Dean when he saw Sam stop.

Sam held up a picture, a worn picture with a crease down the middle.

"Mommy." He said sadly.

Dean heaved a deep breath, "Just get the money Sammy."

With a much sadder disposition and a lot less enthusiasm Sam dug deeper into his oldest brother's bag. He pulled out a zip-lock bag.

"Is this Daddy's?" Sam holds up a razor.

Dean squinted at it, "Matt shaves?"

Sam frowned and shrugged, "Daddy does 'cause he gets a beard sometimes."

"That's right."

"Will I get a beard someday Dean?"

"Yeah, when you get taller and older."

"How about you?"

Another round of Sammy questions, "Yes Sam."

"What about Noah?"

"No you idiot. She's a girl. Do you know any girls with beards?"

Sam was thoughtful for a minute and then his eyes light up, "the lady at the circus!"

That was right, Dean thought to himself nobody can beat Sammy logic.

**A/N: I couldn't resist, they're just so cute. Anyway I meant to add the whole "No-No" thing was my two littlest cousins when they were young the older one used to tell the baby No, No and then the baby turned and screamed No-No back at her. Now we call the older one Ms. No-No, drives her nuts.**


	4. Chapter 4

In the many years since he had become a Reaper, Tom hadn't met much of anyone. Not like it was in the job requirement, he took them off into a white light off they went and he never saw them again. Course he never got to go in the white light either, he was just a Reaper and they weren't allowed.

"And the Dragon, the frog and the Wizard lived in peace." A little voice echoes in the silent room of the Intensive Care Unit.

Tom turned to find a blonde haired little girl Standing on a chair dramatically waving her arms but her body lay in the bed a few feet away, and against his own will the memories of his own blonde haired little girl came flashing back. Her sweet smile, her laugh.

"Who are you mister?" she asks upon noticing his appearance.

Tom closed his eyes, he wasn't suppose to come early it wasn't any of their times. Not right. The rules were simple clear and consist take those listed, appear right on the dot not a second early nor a second late.

"Tom." He answered after a minute.

"My name is Noah-Grace. But nobody ever calls me that except Uncle Pastor Jim who doesn't believe in nicknames. He's a weird old guy," She replied, talking as if the pair had been friends for a long time she hooped off her stool, "my little brother sometimes calls me No-No. And one of my big ones calls me No. But I'm called Noah by my daddy and biggest brother."

Tom chuckled, child humor oh how much he had missed the days with his little girl, telling him little jokes only children knew, "Noah is a very pretty name."

"It's a boys name, while sometimes," Noah says, ". His little brother's name was Noah when they were in the war Noah died, I was born a couple of years later on the same day. Daddy said he and my mommy named me Noah so on that day Daddy wouldn't be sad because he'd be thinking of me rather than his brother."

"What about the name Grace? Where does that come from?" Tom couldn't hid his own curiosity.

Noah frowned for a minute, "I think Daddy's Mommy was named Grace. But I don't remember her, or my mommy."

She looked down sadly, her shoulders slouched a bit on the word Mommy. Tom couldn't help the pit growing in his stomach, the worst thing he could think of was a child growing up without on of his parents. Just like his daughter Kirstie who grew up without him, just like Noah was without her mother.

"I'm sorry about your Mommy Noah."

Noah smiled sadly, "it's okay."

She plopped onto her chair.

"Who were you telling the story too?" asks Tom, "the one with the dragon, frog and wizard?"

Noah pointed to a little curly haired brown boy sitting just outside of the glass, sitting an older boy. The one next to the curly brown haired one was blonde, freckled and light eyed.

"That's my little brother Sammy. He's my best friend, I tell him all these stories and he seems sad so I started to act one out. But he doesn't seem to notice it," Noah explain, "oh and that's my brother Dean. He's ten. He likes to tease us, Daddy says that's a boy thing so it's normal."

**SPNSPN-Pastor Jim's A Few Hours Away**

It took Matt five minutes to realize he was reading the same sentence over and over again, Latin made his eyes tear. He rested his head on his hand and yawned. Lore was something John insisted on stating that one shouldn't go in half-cocked unless sure what it is.

"You should go to sleep." John tells him.

Matt shook his head, "Noah needs us."

Jon stared long and hard at his oldest. The Winchester family was well-known for its stubbornness, something that Matt and Sammy had inherited most definitely along with the Winchester dark looks. It was nowadays that John Winchester began to debate in his mind who was more stubborn him or Matt.

"You haven't slept at all Matt. Look we're going out tonight to go find this son of a bitch okay? You've got to watch my back Matt, you're no good to me dead on your feet and especially no good to your little sister."

Normally this would have turned to an argument between the pair but rather Matt couldn't find the energy. Fighting with a Winchester took a lot of energy.

"And Matt?" John called out.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Get a good night's sleep. I want this son of the bitch to regret the day it decided to go after Noah."

"Don't worry Dad. It will. And every monster after it, no one messes with the Winchesters and gets away with it."

John gave him a prideful smile which as good as I love you.

**A/N: Hope you like Tom! And in J.W.'s journal it states that he wants to teach his kids that no monster can kill their mother and get away with it. I think Matt reflects that a lot. In my mind Matt and Sammy are the most like John, Matt's stubborn, serious and Sam's stubborn, serious, curious and eventually smart. While Noah is kind, imaginative and creative and Dean's a wise ass, caring and a good mechanic. **

**Matt and Sammy tend to lean towards their father in both their appearances and personality, while Noah and Dean tend to lean towards their mother in those aspects. Am I boring you? Sorry. Have a nice night and SPN is back on tomorrow woot!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Open up buttheads!" A voice booms from the other side of the motel room.

Dean looked up from his magazine and locked eyes with Sam, who had been drawing on the floor.

"Caleb," Dean muttered drawing in a breath he jumped off the chair to let the other hunter in, "question? What's-

"April 12th 1954. 11-2-83. Your middle name is Scott," Caleb rattled off, "now where's the damn beer?"

Caleb walked past Dean and into the kitchen. Dean couldn't help but the anger boiled, his Dad would never dare call a babysitter if it had been Matt.

"Hi Caleb!" Sam called out.

"Hi midget!" Caleb sat at the small table kicking his feet up.

"Dad sent us a babysitter?" Dean demanded.

Caleb violently shook his head, "what did I tell you and your midget siblings about calling me a babysitter? I'm a child watcher by force. And to answer your question dear old Johnny didn't send me, it was the worries of Pastor Jim. I swear we have got to get that guy a dog or something, all he does is worry."

**SPNSPN**

"You came back," Noah smiled brightly upon seeing Tom, "I knew you would."

Tom smiled, arguing amongst himself _it was against the rules, but if this kid was going to die wouldn't it make her last few days okay? _

"Hi Noah, any good stories to tell?"

Noah's eyes lit up, "you wanna hear _my _stories?"

"I would love to hear your stories."

**SPNSPN**

"Says here they like to feed on children." Bobby Singer was muttering over the phone to an exhausted and severely equally angered and worried John.

"Well that's fucking great Bobby, I know it likes children it just feed off my own for god's sake!"

"Cool your jets, Winchester. God knows your blood pressure doesn't need to be any higher than it is now."

John bit his lip, pacing slightly and hitting the top of his car, "will killing this thing save Noah?"

Bobby didn't answer at first, the hesitation did not bode well with the Patriarch of the Winchesters, "yes."

John hit end to the phone with such force it was amazing the flimsy phone did not become crushed in his hands. He banged his hand onto the car. He couldn't lose Noah, he just can't.

"Dad?" Matt calls out, clutching a map, "I think I've got something."

Matt carefully laid out the map, in the middle of the circle was a hospital with four dots surrounding it. The dots were spread out from each other.

"How does this help?"

Matt frowned before taking the pen and drawing, it turned out to be a half-full pentagram, "his next target should be here, least I think unless of course this is total coincidence and it's completely off-

"Matthew nothing in this life is ever coincidence. We've got to find a way to narrow down these house." Then a light bulb went on in John's head, "we'll go to the area ask from door to door saying we just moved in and if they have children."

Matt didn't bother to point out how that could not work out, he didn't want to make his father more angry. And maybe they'd find it and save Noah, that's all what really mattered anyways.

**A/N: short but cute. Hope you enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Later that Night**

"That's all the houses in the area." John marked off.

The pair were leaning against the car. The day had consisted on knocking on the door about twenty people, being feed lunch twice and having Matt's cheeks pinched by a few old ladies who thought he was "adorable" to which Matt replied "you should see my little brother Sammy, now that's someone whose adorable."

"What now?" Matt asked.

"We wait."

"For what exactly? How do we know if we're going to see it?" asks Matt.

"Pastor Jim called Caleb to look after Sammy and Dean-

"Oh I'm sure Ace loved that one." Matt snorts out.

If there was one thing Dean hated it had to be babysitters. Even before the fire, Matt could recall Dean pitching a fit and latching onto their mom's leg when she tried to leave, or a different time when he chased a babysitter through the motel room holding a bunch of warms.

"Pastor Jim got worried, man needs to stop worrying it's gonna kill him. I'm going to call Caleb the three of us will split up, cover more ground that way."

"Split up?" Matt choked out.

This wasn't his first hunt, but the mere thought of not having his gigantic father standing next to his side protecting him scared him shitless. It was a comforting thought that he wasn't only watching his back, but his father was too.

"Matthew your little sister is _dying._ Do you understand this? If we don't find and kill the thing that hurt her!" John roared grabbing his son's shoulders looking as if he had gone mad, "I can't lose her! I can't!"

Matt gulped. The pair were getting strange looks from the bystanders. John released his son slowly, keeping his arms near his shaking son.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay. Didn't hurt me." Matt brushed off.

"You'll be okay right? Shoot first…

"Ask questions later?" Matt and John finished together.

Matt smiled, "I'll be fine Dad, I've had a good teacher."

Matt wasn't sure if he was more trying to convince his father or himself, but slowly he felt his courage growing.

"That's my boy." John whispered.

**SPNSPN**

"Who was on the phone?" asks Dean dressed in a pair of boxers with a faded t-shirt that was once Matt's, he folded his arms.

"Your father. He needs help on the hunt." Caleb placed more silver bullets into his hand gun.

"Does he need my help? I'm a good shot." Dean quickly offered.

Caleb shook his head, "sorry, shortie. Didn't ask for you."

Dean's expression fell. _Damn Winchesters and their pouty faces_, Caleb thought to himself.

"But who would watch Sammy if we left? You know that kid gets himself hurt more than anyone I've ever seen."

Dean chuckled, "and he runs pretty fast too."

"And climbs the wrong things," Caleb adds grabbing his duffel, "be safe okay?"

\ "Will be."

"See you soon Midget!"

Dean rolled his eyes at the offensive name, "good bye Caleb."

The door slammed behind him. Dean watched from the window as Caleb got into his ugly truck and drive away.

"Dean?" a little voice calls out making Dean jump.

"Sammy I didn't know you were awake."

Sam stood rubbing his eyes, clutching one of Noah's stuffed animals, "I miss No-No. She always tells me a story when I wake up from a bad dream."

"You had a bad dream?" asks Dean.

Sam nodded.

"How about I tell you a story?"

"Okay." Sam nodded rubbing his right eye.

**SPNSPN**

Caleb pulled up to the street corner John had told him too, sitting in front of their black car was John with his as Caleb liked to call clone. The resemblance between the two was uncanny, eerie almost. John's clone was loading a sawed off shotgun. John handed him a piece of paper scribbled with street names.

"Meet back here in five hours," John handed each a walkie talkie, "stay safe Mattie okay?"

John could still remember the day he sent Matt off to pre-school, Mary was just over five months pregnant with Dean. When his then three-year-old son saw all the toys waiting for him he released his grip on their hands and raced away.

_ "He'll be fine." Mary told him, tears brimming in her eyes her hands resting on her slightly protruding belly._

_ He had paused but added, "course he will, he's a Winchester after all_."

"Yes sir." Matt told him.

John wrapped his oldest in a tight embrace. Hugs after the fire had become more rare, it was a sad fact but most of the time they got hugs was after nightmares. Especially Sam's who had always seemed so vivid.

"Not to break up this sweet family moment but can we please got going?"

The three began to walk down separate blocks looking for signs of anything. Matt watched as his father and Caleb disappeared behind houses and trees before walking forward really feeling _alone_. His heart bounded in his chest as everything became a sign, he felt so stupid when he pointed a gun at a stray cat who hissed at him. Matt stared upwards he wasn't one for praying but maybe just maybe she'd hear him _Mommy, please let Dad or Caleb find the monster and Noah be all right?_ s

Five hours later the sun was rising, and no one had seen anything.

"We must have missed something!" John roared.

**SPNSPN**

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?" asks Noah intently watching and waiting for his answer.

"I have three, cept I've got three sisters. I was the same position in the family as you too."

"Position?" asks Noah confused.

"Birth-order. It went my sisters Daphne, Elizabeth, me and Eileen. Just as in your family it goes Matthew, Dean, you and Samuel."

"Oh!" Noah cried her lips forming a perfect oh, "what's your favorite color?"

"Orange."

Noah flinched, "my mommy died in orange."

Tom frowned for a minute before the pieces drew together in his mind, her mother must have died in a fire of some sorts, "do you remember it?"

Noah shakes her head, "but my brothers tell me. And sometimes after my daddy drinks his juice for grownups he'll scream her name and about fire. I'm suppose to keep this a secret, Sammy thinks she died in a car accident. I wish I could remember my mommy like Matt and Dean do, but I was too little when she went up to heaven."

He would need to pull a lot of strings, but Tom had decided he would let this sweet little child see her mother.

"I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay."

Over his many years in reaping he had befriended one other angel, who was positioned on Earth. Bitter and old, he was. But he did owe Tom a favor.

"Reaper." Aaron greeted him.

"Angel, I have a favor to ask of you."

The pair were standing in the middle of an intersection invisible to the ongoing traffic.

"You owe me." Tom added.

**SPNSPN**

"Your second child?" asks John.

The man was middle-aged, clearly having lost sleep. He buried his face in his hands.

"Yes my second son! What about this isn't clear to you?"

Caleb tapped John's shoulder, and jabbed his finger over his back. John followed him outside.

"That house was the third on the pentagram, the first two there's already two children in that household that are sick. What if it's going after siblings?"

John felt his heart sink, "Dean and Sam!"

**SPNSPN**

"You're too heavy to sit on my lap Sammy," Dean whispered into his brother's hair, "and you have a really boney ass!"

Sammy gasped, "don't say ass say butt Dean. Ass is a bad word."

Dean rolled his eyes, "you have been spending way too much time with Pastor Jim."

The door flew open, John, Caleb and Matt came running in after having speeding home the whole way. John sighed in relief at the sight of his two boys healthy, safe and alive on the sofa.

"Daddy!" Sam cried hoping off Dean's lap and hugging his father.

John could feel his heart still pounding in his chest, he reached down to scope his youngest son up into his arms. Sam instantly wrapped his arms around John's neck, balancing Sam on his other hip John motioned for Dean to come.

"Really?" asks Dean.

John nodded and Dean walked into his arms, feeling quite childish but enjoying it none the less. The thought of losing them scared John more than he'd ever admit.

"Are you okay Daddy? You have tears." Sam placed his chubby finger on the tear dribbling down his father's cheek.

"I'm just glad the two of you are okay." John squeezed them both to him.

"Can't breathe Daddy!" Sam giggled out.

John placed the pair back onto their feet, "are the two of you okay? Anything happen last night?"

Sam's eyes light up, "Dean and I watched thunder cats! And he told me a story!"

John and Dean locked eyes, and relief washed over him. But not for too long as a little voice reminded him the time was ticking for Noah….tick, tick,tick. It was in that moment of desperation he knew his sons would have to be bait next, it tore his hear into two thinking about placing them into danger but it was his only choice. Right? Again he could hear a part of him telling him how reckless it was, and this voice always sounded like Mary's. _I'm sorry honey, but I have to save our little girl. I won't let anything happen to Sammy or _ _Dean promise. _John vowed inside his head.

**SPNSPN**

The woman resembled Noah, or rather it was the other way around Tom thought to himself. The only difference between the two Tom could note was the skin color, Noah's was a few shades darker still pale but not as porcelain as her mother's.

"Mary?" Tom asked, "my name is Tom, I want to bring you to your daughter."

Her eyes grew brighter and she croaked out, "Noah? My Noah?"

Tom held out his hands and Mary instantly grabbed his before being whisked away to a hospital. Mary stared around at the hospital and instantly she knew something was wrong.

"You're my daughter's reaper." Mary breathed out.

Tom looked down, "I don't want to be, you have a wonderful daughter Mary."

That earned him no sympathy, "I don't want to see my daughter dying."

"Mommy?" a voice calls out.

Mary turns and begins to start jerking as if meant to crying at the sight of her daughter.

"Noah, Noah, Noah….- Mary kept repeating as she held her daughter so tightly, Tom doubted even the strongest of archangels could take Noah out of Mary's arms.

**SPNSPN-Night**

"What do you mean we're using Sammy and Dean as bait?" Matt asked, not believing a word his father was saying.

John turned to look at him, his eyes cold. And that look made Matt question something. Noah looked exactly like their mother, same hair color, same eyes. Was his father getting confused as to who exactly he was saving?

"Dad I want to save her-

"Then good you'll sit here quietly and finish loading the guns. Nothing will get Sam and Dean. And tomorrow Noah will be okay, you got that?"

**SPNSPN-Hospital Night**

Noah fell asleep in Mary's arms, her head resting on her mother's shoulders. Mary played with the curls upon her hair, cherishing every second of holding one of her children again. But wanting so desperately to hold the others, that's why she was waiting at the house, waiting for them, and she felt so angered at herself and partially at John for dragging them from place to place.

"Tom? How long?" her voice was smooth and she nodded gently to Noah.

Tom looked down at the sleeping child, "tomorrow night."

"I will be the one to bring her." And the look in her eyes, Tom knew she had her mind set and nothing would change it.

"Okay."

**A/N: reviews are greatly appreciated. There probably will be one more chapter to this, and then a sequel. The sequel will take place six years later in 1995, Noah can still see Tom and any other reaper. But basically it will be _Five years after a near-death experience Noah Winchester can still see reapers, and she won't give up on being friends(or maybe more than that to her) with Tom. While Matt begins to hunt on his own, Dean struggles with hiding a possible pregnancy scare from his family and Sam begins to start fighting with their father. _**


	7. Chapter 7

Caleb, Matt and John were stationed a few feet away from the house. Ducking low in the bushes, watching and waiting. It was the third night they had been out on patrol it's effects of no sleep were wearing thin on the three.

"What if something happens?" Matt asks, "what if we're not there in time?"

"We will be."

"Not a definite."

"Matthew-

"Dad I'm serious. I don't want this to get Sammy-

"Matthew," John cut off, "Dean knows how to shoot, they'll be fine."

Matt narrowed his eyes, but didn't bother to say more as his eyes focused more on the motel room. None of the three saw Dean slip out of the room or the Shtigra slip into it.

John was getting edger and edger by the second, Caleb nudged him and pointed.

"Isn't that the midget?" he whispers.

"Damnit." John called out standing up and racing towards the room.

Caleb and Matt exchange a glance before pushing upwards and following after him.

"Get out of the way!" they could hear John yell, they quickened their pace before they heard loud gunshots ring throughout the silence.

Matt reached the door first, Dean and Sam _safe_ was his first thought. John was holding Sam tightly to his chest while Dean watched. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the cloaked monster, Caleb walked towards it starring at it.

"Just for a second, I'm sorry." Dean answered looking defeated.

"I told you not to leave this room. I told you not to let him out of your sight!" John yelled and then he looked at Matt, "get your little brother out of here now!"

Matt stumbled forward taking Sam who was still dazed and confused into his arms before waking out of the room.

"What are they doing?" Sammy whispered as he heard the fire alarm go off.

"Don't worry about it Sammy," Matt whispered, "its okay. Don't worry about the sound. Ace you all right?"

Dean starred up at him with wide distant eyes but didn't say a word. A few moments later John and Caleb came out of the room smelling of smoke.

"Let's go." John said firmly, carefully not meeting any of his children's eyes.

**SPNSPN- The Next Day**

"I don't understand." Mary tells him.

"Your husband and sons saved her. I am no longer needed." He tells her.

Just as the glass door opens.

"Noah!" they could hear a child shriek as Sammy ran past them and jumped onto the bed of his now awake sister.

Mary turns, invisible to them, "is that my baby? Oh John why?"

And then she caught sight of her eldest, who looked exhausted and was barely able to stand upon his two feet as he sluggishly moved towards the bed.

"He's just a kid John!" Mary cried, despite it being useless, "why give him nightmares? Why hunt with our children? Why damn them?"

Tom placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Mary it's time to go."

Mary shook her head, "I am not going with you Reaper, I am going back to my home."

And in a fierce, angry, orange colored flames that swallowed up her whole body she disappeared. Tom was happy, that she didn't need to be reaped but sad all at the same time. But there's one moment when his eyes lock with hers, that he begins to question if she can still see him.

"Tom." She whispers and that's all the confirmation she needs.

"What Noah?" asks John starring at Tom, but like most humans he was invisible.

"Nothing Daddy." She whispers back and smiles in Tom's direction, then again Noah Winchester wasn't like most humans Tom decided.

**A/N: Do you like the ending? **

**Oh Spoilers for 7x12, what did you think of the vanishing beer? In any other show I would have said all right Dean was drinking too much but not in this one. **


	8. Chapter 8

**This is next in the universe where Matthew and Noah-Grace are added Winchesters, born in 1975&1981 respectively. This is five years after Something Wicked, Noah Winchester has healed from a life threatening disease caused by a supernatural creature but it has left her with the strange ability to see Reapers, Matt begins to hunt alone with Caleb and discovers a dark secret concerning his youngest brother and mother's past, Dean deals with some issues of growing up and Sam and John begin to fight leading to the Stanford Pilot. Matthew-21, Dean-17, Noah-Grace-15 and Sammy will be 13**

**Early September 1996**

"Tom?" fifteen-year-old Noah Winchester called out, pulling her sweatshirt tightly around her shivering in the cold Nebraskan air.

The wind blow throughout the corn field, she reached for her knife. Feeling herself being watched she turns quickly only to find Dean walking back, wearing the same clothes he had been yesterday.

"Noah? What the hell are you doing out here?" asks Dean.

Noah smiled innocently and began to rock back and forth on her heels, "what are you doing sneaking back home?"

Dean smirked, "well played, well played. Whose Tom?"

Noah felt herself blush, as she watched Tom appear behind Dean, "no one. Dean."

For the past six years she's been careful, not saying his name unless she was certain she was alone. Tom wasn't exactly a normal imaginary friend, well he wasn't imaginary at all. Just nobody could see him but her, he was a Reaper.

Dean gave her an odd look, "Noah? You're a bit old to be play imaginary games and Sammy is too."

Noah shook her head folding her arms, "why don't you just go home? Before Dad gets up and realizes what you did last night."

"Hey. What I do is my own business," Dean pointed his finger at her before grabbing her arm, "come on now."

Noah hissed at him, "let go of me Dean!"

"I am not going to leave my little sister alone in a corn field to be abducted by aliens! Or the children of corn field!"

"You watch way too many movies!"

"A hmm." A cough makes Dean and Noah stare, John and Sam stood a few feet away in the clearing.

"Dad." Dean said quickly.

"I was beginning to wonder where my seventeen-year-old was, go take a lap." John dishes out.

"Yes sir." Dean said before turning and beginning to jog.

"You can go with him too, Noah."

Noah groaned but silently with her eyes told Tom she'd find a way to see him later.

**A/N: like? Want to continue?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Altmar, Minnesota **

Over the years,Matt had come to know all the different traits of being drunk. Know Bobby and Joshua, they got mean. Joshua was the biggest contributor to the "Swear Jar" in it's hay day. His dad got really pissed and angry, but Caleb well he got real emotional and at times very silly.

"Your last name's not Campbell silly." Caleb informed him clutching onto the paper recite, "its Winchester."

Matt was nearly eighteen when he got his first credit card, his dad's rule _never sign your real name paper trails are easy to trace_. It was then in habit he wrote his middle name down as his last. Campbell was a common last name it fit. Nobody every questioned it.

"Caleb, come on you're drunk." Matt pushed the older man onto the bed, before his phone rang.

"Hello?" Matt answered.

"It's John." A gruff voice answered, his father called every night.

Matt's back instantly straightened, "everything okay sir?"

Leaving hadn't been an easy thing for him, it scared him more than he was willing to admit. That fire left him with more than a fear of the dark, more anxiety of his family leaving, or being consumed in the flames that took his mother.

"Well aside from your seventeen-year-old brother sneaking in at the creak of dawn, I swear he's gonna have a trail of kids by the time he's twenty."

Matt rolled his eyes, wouldn't be the first time Dean snuck in. Hell Matt could still remember to this day, an twelve-year-old Dean finding the box of condoms in his own bag(a gift from Caleb) and wanting to know what they were.

"That or arrest warrants." Matt muttered underneath his breath.

"Where are you?" If his father heard him, he didn't have a change in his tone of voice.

"Minnesota. Caleb and I are hunting a shapeshifter or Wendigo or something campers have gone missing."

"Flame-

"Thrower, I know my stuff."

"Be careful."

"You too, Dad. We should meet up, it's almost Thanksgiving."

Matt could hear John snort, holidays weren't hallmark in their families. Especially not Thanksgiving, the dial tone was the only good bye he received.

**SPNSPN**

"Why can't we just stay here?" Sam Winchester demanded despite his father's face being masked by the newspaper he was reading.

Dean and Noah glared at each other, both were sweating and annoyed by the lap their father had made them run. Sam pounded on table, his milk on the side went crashing to the floor and shattered.

"Samuel." John growled out.

"Well if you had-

"Pick it up Sam, be careful it's glass. And then the three of you go pack your bags we're heading North."

Sam growled and gave his father a nasty glare as he bent to pick up the remains of the glass before throwing them in the trash and stomping off, while to the dresser. Motel rooms didn't really provide anywhere to stomp off to.

Noah stood before walking into the bathroom and locking the door. Leaning against it she called out his name softly, waiting for him to appear.

"Noah? What is it?"

"I just wanted to see you before we leave again."

Tom grabbed her shoulders, "Noah I could find you anywhere."

"In a haystack?"

"Yes."

"In the middle of the Sahara desert? Choking on my last breathe desperate for a sip of water?"

Tom gave her a look.

"What crazier things have happened before!"

"Yes, even then I would find you. Noah go to your family, you promised me you'd try and act like a normal human being who socializes."

"But I'm not," Noah grabbed his arms, "nor will I ever be, not since I was two. My family hunts monsters I'm meant to be un-normal. And even now that a Reaper is my best friend." She chews on the side of the mouth when she says this, but lately she wanted him to be more.

Some days she could imagine his hand gently caressing her hair, or laying in a field with her head on his stomach. It left her awake at night just thinking about it.

"Noah?" John knocked, he coughed, "it's not your uh…hmm time of the month is it?"

Noah felt herself blush, at first she tried to hide it from them, but supplies cost money. Money she never had.

"No. Dad I'm okay."

"Try and be normal." Tom gripped her hand and left.

She stood staring at the empty space that once was him and in that moment she was almost positive she loved him. She was sure of it. When she walked out of the bathroom, Dean and Sam had their bags packed and John was outside with the car.

"What are you smiling about?" Sam asked.

"I'm just smiling Sammy, is there nothing to make you smile Grumpy?"

Sam stared at her, but didn't say a word as he watched her begin to pack her bags.

"Are all girls like that?" he asks turning to look at Dean.

"No just Noah," Dean patted his back, "since when are you interested in girls?"

Sam scratched his neck and looked away from his brother. John walked in the door.

"Aw, Sammy's growing up!" Dean said in a mock baby tone.

"Don't tease your brother Dean," John stated seeing a fight already emerging between the two, something the splitting in his head couldn't take, between the worrying about his oldest son off with Caleb and everything else it was a wonder it didn't explode.

**A/N: sorry, romance isn't really my strong point. What should this be called? Was it horrible? Let me know. Would anyone be interested in a short maybe a two-shot focusing on the days after the fire with Matt and Noah? And the others?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Meadow Grove, Montana**

"Stay here Sammy." Noah calls out.

John and Dean had left, scoping out the area and the hunt leaving Noah and Sam behind. He's twelve, Noah reasoned with herself kid will be fine, sides he's always saying he can take care of himself.

"And where are you going?"

"Who are you? Dad. Just stay put and don't set anything on fire. Or get stuck to anything, or put something up your nose-

"I only did that once! I was six!" Sam cried out, "you and Dean are never going to let me live it down are you?"

"Nope, considering we were the ones to pull the fruit loops out of your nostrils dude. That's disgusting. I mean picking your own nose is one thing but your little brother's." Noah said zipping up her coat, and grabbing a pair of Dean's old gloves.

She hurried out of the door, the park was close by. It was nearing sunset, should be empty.

"Tom?" she calls out sitting on the bench.

Tom appeared beside her, and jumped when he hand grabbed his hand, "what are you doing?"

"Holding your hand?" Noah asked slyly.

Tom jerked his hand out of her grasp and stood and shook his head, "No. Noah, No. You're my friend."

"Why? You don't see anyone else in your job aside from escorting them to where ever it is they go after dying."

"Doesn't mean I'm still not attached to the people I left behind when I died," Tom said quietly his hand reaching into his pocket for the wedding ring.

Noah slide closer to him, "your family?"

"Everyone."

"Can you see them ever? Visit them?"

"No. There's strict rules against it, even if I could how could I watch them mourn me when I'm really there? Not dead but not alive?" Tom stood biting his lip and shaking his head, "how could I watch my mother's heart brake? Watch my little girl grow up without me? Watch my wife grow old and die alone."

Noah jumped up and nervously placed hair behind her ears, "you never told me you had a wife or a daughter."

"Never really came up Noah."

"Never came up? Tom we sat there for hours the first night I was home from the hospital, I told you everything about me."

"And I told you about me."

"But not about them. If she's your wife, she must have meant a lot for you to put a ring on her."

"If you're asking if I loved her, I did."

"Do you still love her?"

Tom reached forward, taking her hand and holding it tightly before she could jerk away, "once someone has a place in your heart, no matter what they do you can never stop loving them."

"Do I have a place in your heart?" Noah asked in a whisper.

Tom chuckled, "you will always have a place in my heart, just maybe not in the way you want it to be."

"Is it because of your wife? Do you feel like you're betraying her?" Noah pressed, "because I don't think she'd want you to be alone. Your daughter either."

"Noah, when you love someone you want what's best for them. And me I'm not the best thing for you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I can't give you half the things another man could. Your family would never be able to see you-

"But I would."

"We can't get married-

"All I need is your word. And love."

"I don't know if we could ever have a family?-

Noah stood on her tip toes pressing her lips to him, Tom at first resisted but then leaned in. His sea-green eyes closed tightly.

"Noah." Tom whispered, their heads resting close together.

"Don't lie, you felt something."

"And that's what scares me, Noah. You're too young."

"Just an old soul in a young body."

**Altmar, Minnesota **

"You're not exactly like any other college student I meet." Matt told the auburn haired women sitting next to him.

She smiled, her face was thin and her eyes were green in color with freckles lining the bridge of her nose.

"I haven't really had the luxury of being a wild party-girl," She answered, "you really don't strike me as the wild frat party guy either."

Matt chuckled, "you got me."

The pair sat together in silence, laughing at the silence. Their gaze followed to Caleb whose arm is wrapped around two blondes, he gave them a thumbs up.

"Now your friend-

"He's definitely one for parties. I guess you could say I never had the luxury of being wild either, Kira."

Kira took a sip of her glass, "mind telling me why?"

Matt looked down, images of the flames flashing in his eyes, "when I was eight my mom died in a fire. It ruined my dad, he was completely out of it the first few days. Was too drunk to even form three sentences, one of my younger brothers was four he was so scared. And my little sister was two, she didn't understand what was going on. I didn't even cry that week, I had to let them know they were okay. I didn't even cry at my mother's funeral."

Kira blinked, "I'm so sorry."

Matt gulped the rest of his beer, "that's the most I've ever talked about the fire in years, you just seem like a good listener."

"I try to be. I'm a bartender, get a lot of sob stories," she opened her mouth, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way."

"You never said why you don't have the luxury."

Kira looked down playing with her apron, "promise me you won't freak out."

"I promise."

"I'm a mother, have been since I was fifteen. I was a wild kid, learned the hard way."

"A mother?"

After a few moments of silence Kira grabbed his arm.

"You're the first guy I've told who didn't run away with some kind of excuse."

"I've had a lot of shocks in my life, this one isn't really shaking me. What is your-

"Daughter. She's five, her name is Lily-Mae. She's my whole world."

**A/N: do you like it? Oh yeah and congrats to Supernatural for winning two awards in the PCA's.**


	11. Chapter 11

**4 Weeks Later-**

Noah for the first time in her life felt empty, Tom wouldn't answer any of her numerous calls, not since he left after the kiss. The kiss she knew he felt something for, but then again it was her first.

"Dean it's been nearly a week, my period's never this late." A voice hysterical cries from behind the wall of the janitor's closet.

Noah paused clutching her books to her chest and pressed her ear to the door.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Her back straightened it was definitely Dean's voice.

"Yeah well I'm not." Noah heard the shuffling of feet and walked ahead.

The girl a skinny brunette hurried out of the closet, Dean stood for a moment before walking forward. Noah placed her stride as the same as his.

"Something you want to tell me?"

"You're annoying me?"

Noah frowns before grabbing his arm, "I heard you in the closet-

"What are you A Peeping Tom?" Dean titled his head when he watched her flinch at the word Tom.

"No. Just the acoustics of that closet are _very _loud dude." Noah's smirk faded and then with a serious expression, "did you knock that girl up?"

Dean's eyes widened and he quickly began to walk again, "nah."

"Nah?" Noah spat out running towards him, "Nah? If she's pregnant-

"She's not."

"Well did you use a condom?"

"I really don't want to be discussing my sex life with my little sister No's." Dean said.

Noah rolled her eyes, "so you're okay with shacking up with all these girls but talking about it? That's different?"

"Noah didn't we give you this talk already?"

"No. I accidently-

"I know what happened!" Dean snapped, "look I did not get her pregnant okay? Can we drop the topic now? Maybe discuss what's bothering you?"

Noah cast her look away, "don't know what you're talking about."

"Something's got you upset No's, you may think you're a good actress but I'm your big brother I know you better than most people now talk," Dean demanded.

She opened her mouth, so desperate to tell someone. Wanting to ask how to deal with this problem, but she closed her mouth shut and shook her head.

"You can't?" and she nods.

"Noah, you can tell me anything you know that right?"

"Right."

**SPNSPN**

In the cramped apartment, Kira hands Matt a cup of coffee. Kira is dressed in a dark navy robe, while Matt sits in his sweats. There are two doors in the hallway leading off of the living room.

"Mama?" a voice calls out, a small child with curly red hair stands in the hallway.

Kira wraps her robe tighter, "Lily-Mae what are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep. Monsters."

Kira folds her arms and gives Matt the one-second signal, "there's no such things as monsters Mommy's told you that."

"I know. But Mommy they hide under my bed!"

"I checked."

"Can you check again? And Matt too?"

Matt stands pulling his shirt over his head, in the few weeks Lily-Mae had taken to him like bees to honey. He couldn't remember the last time he checked under his own bed, sometimes he wondered what actually would be under there.

"Sure I can."

Kira smiles thankfully at him, as they walk into the small pink colored room. Matt leans onto his hands and lifts the curtain of the bed up. Only dust bunnies and dirty socks greet him.

"No monsters." He gives a thumbs up.

"Okay you heard Matt, bed time." Kira pulled the blankets up over Lily before leaning down to kiss her forehead, "night baby."

"Night Mama, Night Matt."

"Night Lily." Matt tells her.

Kira closes the door behind her as Matt's phone rings. The I.D. reads Caleb.

"Dude are you still in Minnesota?"

"Well hello to you too!" Matt told him and with a sigh, "yeah I'm still here."

He heard Caleb groan, "how much longer?"

"Caleb, I can't leave right now okay?"

Caleb groaned again and the dial tone made Matt close the phone. Kira titled her head.

"If you have to go-

"I don't want to."

"Well do you have too?"

Instead of answering Matt pulled her closer and kissed her, lingering and cupping her face and a deep voice, "I want too."

"Okay," Kira held up her arms before walking to the closet and pulling an old blanket out for him, "thank you for being so wonderful to Lily-Mae. It's nice to see her have a father figure in her life."

"No problem." Matt told her hoarsely.

**SPNSPNSPNS**

"Damnit." Noah cried as she bumped into the dresser.

The house they had been staying at only had two bedrooms and a loft. Sam and Dean shared the bedroom with the bunk beds and Noah had the loft. The loft had no lights and more often then not she was left to stumble around in the room.

She stared up at the cracks in the ceiling resting her hands on her stomach watching intently as they rose and fell. Day thirty-one, she thought. _Tom where are you? _

**A/N: do you like it? Press the review!**


	12. Chapter 12

The sun shone brightly into the window of the loft, Noah blinked. _Dang, I forgot to close the blinds again_. Glancing at her watch, it ready 5:43. _Just great, perfect_. She thought to herself. She tossed the covers off her only to be greeted by Tom.

Her heart kipped beats. He smiled.

"Where were you?"

"Noah…-

"I called for you until I was blue in the face!"

The sound of footsteps made her stop, holding her breathe as Sam's head popped up.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Go away Sammy."

"You have an imaginary friend?" asks Sam, Noah took her pillow and tossed it at his head.

Sam ducked barely as the pillow scrapped by his head, "Moody much."

"What are you doing up anyways?" asks Noah.

"Nightmare."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No. Not really."

**SPNSPNPN**

"Campbell? Eh?" the bartender drawled out the words, "you wouldn't happen to be related to the Campbell clan wouldja?"

The bartender was a balding man in his late sixties or so, he was reading over Matt's check. Matt had caved on helping with Caleb, he needed it.

"I dunno," Matt answered honestly, "was my mom's maiden name."

The bartender stared long and hard at him starring him over. Matt couldn't help but to feel a bit self conscious as he scratched his neck.

"What was your mother's name?"

"Mary." Matt coughed out.

The bartender's eyes grew wide and he looked around almost in fear, "Mary you say?"

Matt and Caleb exchanged a glance. Matt leaned forward and raised his eyebrow, "did you know my mother?"

The bartender cast his look downward, "when she was known as Squirt. She's my sister's kid."

"Well this is a nice family reunion. But-

Matt's eyes focused on the bartender or rather his uncle, who was watching around him as if waiting for an attack.

"Why are you afraid?"

"You don't know do you?"

"What?"

"All of us every single one who was close to Mary, anyone who ever helped her or was her friend end up dying in some kind of freak accident. Sorry boy, but sitting here talking to her kid its bit nerve racking."

"Freak accidents?"

"Fires, electrocutions, biking, heart attacks, plane crashes anything you name it boy. The thing that killed her wanted to hid its tracks."

Matt picked up his head, "thing? You're a hunter?"

"So was your mother kid. Campbells have been hunting since the Mayflower."

Matt had to fight the resist to snort, his mother a hunter?

_"Na, Na, Na, Na, Hey Jude," And his mother smiled as she kissed his forehead and pulled the covers over him, "goodnight Ducky. Angels are watching over you." _

"What do you know about the thing that killed her?" Caleb pressed.

"Not much. Asides from that it killed my sister, her husband, Mary. And many others. Look kid, get lost I don't want to be next."

Matt felt himself shaking, the whole thought of his mother knowing about hunting as she assured him there were no monsters under his bed, or checking his closet for them. Why didn't she do more? Lay salt lines? Take protection? Huh? He allowed Caleb to lead him out of the bar.

"You with me?"

"No. My mother's a hunter, was a hunter. And she still died."

"Mattie, I don't know what happened to your mother sometimes these things just get the better of hunters-

"How about a hunter who has ancestors on the Mayflower? How could she have not known?" Matt yelled out in exasperation hitting his fist into the side of the building, his knuckles cried out in protest, "its one thing to not know and get killed, but it's another not to protect yourself and your family!"

Caleb grabbed his wrist, "do you honestly think your mother wanted to die like that? Leave four kids behind? Your Dad? No. Whatever killed her is good if it can kill all the rest of these hunters. Look we're going to kill it-

"No. Me, my father and my brothers and sister are going to kill this thing. Make it regret every stepping into our home."

"Okay," Caleb held up his hands, "but first we've got to take out this werewolf, and take your hand to the E.R."

"No I can take it to Kira, she's in nursing school."


	13. Chapter 13

"What the heck happened to your hand?" asks Kira as her hands gently touched his swollen wrist, looking over it with big blue eyes critically analyzing it.

"I kind of hit it into a wall."

Kira shook her head at him as she lead him towards the refrigerator and smacking ice onto it. Matt jumped back from pain and surprise.

"Jeezus Christ woman! What was that for?"

"Being stupid. I think it's broken Matt, I'm not sure I can do much for it," Kira tells him taking the ice and pressing it to his knuckles, "I don't like it when you come home to me hurt."

"I'm sorry." Matt whispers.

Kira squinted her eyes at him, cupping his face, "promise me I won't be getting your body back in a bag soon. I don't think I could handle seeing you like that."

It had been a little over a month before Matt had told her bits and pieces of what he did. Course not actually saying he went out hunting monsters, just enough where she didn't question it when he came back to her hurt.

"Promise." He stood forward kissing her.

Kira smiled placing his injured hands onto the table and snaking her arms around his neck, "I love you."

And he freezes, just stands there with his mouth hanging open. No one has ever told him that, dating hadn't been one of the things he was use to. _I love you_. Rang over and over in his ears. Kira removed her arms.

"I'm sorry if I said this-

"No. No. It's just no one's ever really said that to me before."

"Well do you love me?"

"I know I want to protect you and never see anything bad happen to you or to Lily."

"Then you love-

"Held up Kira. There's things you don't know about me."

"I don't care, I love you for exactly who you are. Love is two souls facing the ups and downs of life together. Not a ring on a finger." She rested her head on his chest.

Matt rested his head on her auburn hair, "I love you, Kira Anne Thomsen."

The pair shared a long lingering kiss, neither wanted to break it apart.

**SPNSPN**

"I'm sorry Noah. How many times do I have to say it?" Tom asked, "I know you Noah. You can't hold grudges not like your Dad and little brother can. You don't have a mean bone in your body."

Noah flicked her eyes at him, "if you know me so well you know I do not like to be ignored."

"I was coming to terms with well us, Noah being your friend broke a few rules-

"So like I said before what's breaking a few more?" asks Noah.

Tom smiled weakly at her, "I've always admired your daring spirit."

"Not daring. Brave."

The door slammed, Noah looked up listening to the sounds of footsteps. John stomped, Matt pitter patted, Dean scoffed his feet and Sam scurried on his tiptoes. It was Dean's scoffing.

She bounded down the steps, her brother looked years older. Noah plopped beside him.

"What's wrong?"

"She took a pregnancy test….

"And?"

"It was positive. I'm seventeen I cannot be a father especially with the lives we live."

Noah rested her head on his shoulder, "it's gonna be okay, we'll figure it out bro."

**A few Days Later**

"Kira!" Matt screamed jerking up, only to find himself sitting at her kitchen table sweating he pried the paper from his cheek.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead, and stared at the print in front of him. _Fire Kills Mother, Half of the House Burnt Away_. Well that title was bluntly truthful, an eye catcher.

"Are you okay?" Kira asks her hands rubbing his shoulders.

Matt instantly piled all of his stuff away, "sorry hon, I didn't mean to wake you up. It's just a nightmare."

She reached forward and her eyes scanned the newspaper, "Winchester? 1983. Is this your home?" She points to the half-burnt house.

Matt frowned, "it _was _my house," he pulled another picture, huddled on the Impala was his father who even on his worse days of drinking never looked as haunted as he did in that picture, himself who was looking towards the house waiting for his mother to return, Dean and his huge eyes looking scared out of his wits, Noah who was asleep leaning against Matt's shoulder and Sam who was fussing in John's arms, "news reporters are cruel. They took this while my house was still burning with my mother inside, my dad kept this. And I look at it, and I think of how cruel this person was to take a picture of us when we just lost my mom."

Kira looked up at him sadly, "I'm sorry about your mother."

"I'm sorry to be dumping this all on you, but I found something out about her, something that makes me question who she is or was."

"When you love someone and lose them you tend to create this perfect image of them. Something you refuse to let anyone or anything shatter, if you love your mother and she loved you don't let anyone shatter her memory. Shatter who she was to _you_," and Kira reached for an older picture of Matt when he was just about four, Mary was dressed in a blue maternity dress, her hair pulled back, her skin glowing, Matt's legs rested around her protruding stomach, their faces pressed together, "and by the looks of it the two of you really loved each other."

"How can you be so smart and beautiful?"

"Because I had to grow up fast, Lily's father wasn't around, my parents weren't exactly accepting of their pregnant daughter. My Dad was a minister how bad did that look preaching about waiting for the right one and marriage and his teenage daughter ends up pregnant. They couldn't look at me the same, it was my grandmother who convinced me to keep Lily. She used to always have this saying, lilies were her favorite plant she used to go around saying "Lilies-In-May" over and over again. And I got to thinking Lillian Mae for my daughter."

Matt smiled, "that's very sweet."

Kira looked sideways, "what would you name your child? Your daughter?"

Matt stared at his mother, "Mary Jude. My mom's favorite song was 'Hey Jude'. She used to sing it as a lullaby to me when I was kid."

"So that's what you were humming to Lily the other night. I couldn't place my finger on it, that's a pretty name."

"I like your Lilies-In-May idea too." Matt said softly.

**A/N: do you like it? **


	14. Chapter 14

John Winchester stared at his three younger children, it was six am, bright and early to start training, Saturday, though he got a mouthful from his twelve-year-old about not sleeping in.

"Dean? You looked spooked." John said.

Dean straightened his back and quickly covered, "just uh tired sir. Sorry."

John paused for a moment, debating pressing it but deciding to drop it. Confronting Dean was never the answer, it came out slowly with him. Noah stared at Dean, she knew something and nothing was good when the pair was planning something.

"Two miles, then some target practice. And Samuel try and keep up with your brother and sister."

**SPNSPN**

"Are you going to call your family?" asks Kira one day she and Matt lay tangled in sheets.

Matt bit his lip, "it's not exactly easy to tell them anything. And it's not like we called your family."

"Well my grandmother is dead and my parents don't like Lily."

"Right, sorry."

Kira frowned but rolled over, picking up pieces of her scattered clothing. Matt pushed himself up on his elbows.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed, that's all. I was thinking I have off today maybe we can go to the park with Lily."

The park, it sounded simple and normal. Matt couldn't remember the last time someone had taken him to a _park_. Normal, he repeated over and over to himself. His eyes grazed over a few pictures falling upon a black and white picture of a man dressed in uniform.

"Whose this?" asks Matt.

Kira turned to look at the picture, "my grandfather. His name was Thomas James Haggerty. He died during World War Two my mother Kirsten was only six when he died. His wife was the one who use to say "Lilies-In-May". He died in May, I think."

Matt stared at the man for a moment, taking in his features. The thin nose, the half-smile, his eyes would be light if the picture had been clear and his dark hair. Oddly enough Matt couldn't shake the feeling as if he had seen the man before.

**SPNSPN**

"What do I do Noah?" asks Dean quietly.

Sam always had trouble keeping up with them, and they did feel a bit guilty leaving him behind but he wasn't the best with big secrets often blurting them out at the worst times possible.

"Well what does the girl wanna do? It's kind of _her _decision. It's her body."

"But _our _kid."

"Kid? You getting attached? Dean try not to in case she decides to abort it or give it up for adoption."

Dean stared at his hands slowly closing and opening them. The stress had been eating him out, he hadn't slept since she told him the test was positive. Sam came up, angered and out of breathe.

"Don't have an asthma attack." Dean warned half-heartily.

"I do not have asthma!" Sam cried out through breaths.

"Whatever you say wheezy."

Noah chuckled and shook her head before pushing herself up from the tree branch she and Dean had been resting on. The tree branch slide out from underneath Dean causing him to fall which mad Sam laugh before crying out in pain.

"You are such a pansy."

Sam glared at him, he raged forward jumping onto Dean. And Noah watched in disbelief as little Sammy Winchester right hooked Dean. Noah gasped and let out a strangled sound.

"Sammy!" She cries out, pulling his shoulders, "what the hell are you doing?"

Dean stood, his nose bleeding. He stepped forward but Noah stood in the middle holding her hands up.

"What has gotten into you?" she asks, Sam looked away, she hit his shoulder, "I asked you a question."

"I'm just tired of him making fun of me."

"There's a lot more civil ways then punching to solve this problem," Noah scolds and she turns to look at Dean, "put pressure on it."

"Thanks Mom," Dean told her aggravated, "I know what to do with a bloody nose."

John emerged from the thickness of the woods, he stares between his children.

"Dean-

"I- Sam opened his mouth.

"I tripped sir." Dean cut off Sam, it always amazed Noah how Dean no matter the punishment would take the blame for whatever Sam did.

John glared at him, "be more careful next time Ace, can't afford injuries. Is it broken?"

"Don't think so sir."

"Will go get cleaned off."

Dean, John and Sam began to make their way back to the clearing. Sam hunched his shoulders, almost looking like a kicked puppy. John was discussing the details of their next hunt, it looked like they were on the move again. Noah hung back.

"You're a natural mother," Tom whispers accommodating his step to hers, "the way you broke up your brothers."

"No, I'm good at stopping fights."

"That's what mothers do between their children."

Noah stopped making sure to wait until her father and brothers were out of the clearing before coughing and opening her mouth, "what's with all the mother talk?"

His expression fell. He cast his direction to his shoes. Noah titled her head.

"You went to find about your wife and daughter didn't you?"

His expression falls, and all of the anger she felt for him ignoring her calls disappears as her heart is filled with concern. She pulled his hand and in the corn fields forced him to sit.

"My wife lived to be seventy-three years old, died of lung cancer," He said sadly.

Noah touched his hand, as always it was cold, "what about your daughter?"

"Kirstie got married in 1974 and gave birth to a little girl, her name is Kira Anne Thomsen. She has a daughter."

Noah stared up surprised, 1975 was the year Matt was born. Making Kira around his age.

"How old is her daughter?" Noah asked watching his face light up about his great-granddaughter.

"Seven. Her name is Lillian May. Lilies-In-May was an old song, I use to sing it around the house all the time. In some way I feel like I helped in naming her, it makes me feel….

"What?" asks Noah, "tell me please."

"Involved, somehow. That I wasn't just a sperm donor for Kirsten, that I helped name her granddaughter," and then he looked away and mumbled, "I feel like I wasn't forgotten."

Noah frowned, "look at me Tom, no one is going to forget you. You're so kind and sweet, you always make me smile and you're a great listener-

"And I've also been dead for fifty-one years, and a great-grandfather, Noah I'm not sure about you but I wouldn't be attracted to-

"An amazing person, who saved lives in the war. Who deserves a happy ever after?"

"I don't know how I deserve you when I can offer you so little."

"You're all I need."

**A/N: what did you think about Tom being Kira's grandfather? And yeah there's no song with Lilies in May, I just thought it was cool idea. DO you guys like it? And do you think Matt will get his happy ever after with Kira and Lily? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Four Months Later- Bobby Singer's House**

"Is he any better?" Caleb whispered in a hushed tone to Bobby while standing out on their porch.

Bobby cast one look towards his house and shook his head, "he just sits there. We've got to find some way to bring him back."

"Maybe he'll snap out of it-

"It's been nearly a month now Caleb," and Bobby leaned in closer, "the kid, is his. Got a call yesterday, Kira never wrote a will and his marriage to her legally makes him responsible for a seven-year-old child whose just lost her mother, the kid's coming tomorrow. We need to snap him out of it _now_."

Caleb sighed exasperated, "any good ideas? We've tried talking and screaming and threatening him. Nothing's gotten through to him. Absolutely nothing!"

"Well we're not giving up on him."

Caleb nodded and played with his fingers, "do you think we should call John? Let him know?"

Bobby sighed, "you can do the honors son," he patted Caleb's shoulder, "I'm going out for another run of liquor."

Caleb bite his lip before walking in and taking Matt's phone from where it had been discarded on the table. Taking it he pressed 2 to call John, it rang three times.

"Matthew? Why the hell haven't you called? We had an agreement."

Caleb coughed, "it's Caleb John."

"Where the hell is my son?"

"He's okay….sort of…..,"

He could hear John taking a deep breath, "tell me exactly how my son is right now Caleb."

Caleb peaked his head into the study, Matt sat on the sofa starring at the wall. His eyes glassy, his face unshaved and deep bags underneath his eyes. Caleb told him everything he knew about Kira, about her death, about how bad Matt was taking it, but he left out the part about Kira's daughter or rather legally Matt's.

The phone ended with John vowing to be there by tomorrow afternoon. Caleb placed a sand which onto the plate and a glass of water and placed it on the table beside Matt. Nobody saw him eat it, but the next day the it was gone.

"Hey there, your dad and the midgets are coming tomorrow. Remember them?" asks Caleb, no response, "all right then. Keep starring at the wall."

**SPNSPN**

There was a million questions being shot at John from Sam, who had heard half of his conversation with Caleb.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know Sammy, don't ask me again." John snapped.

Dean stared out at the window, it was a false pregnancy. He wasn't going to become a father, he wanted to be jumping up and down for joy but the news of Matt made him stop. From what he understood, Matt lost someone close to him. Watched them die.

Noah sat silently, her hands sitting on her lap. She knew who died already. Kira Anne Winchester, Tom's granddaughter and Matt's wife. Wife. God, why did she have to die on him?

The car was barely stopped when Dean hopped out of car, followed quickly by his family.

Caleb sat at the desk engrossed in books, Matt was still staring at the wall with a half-eaten sand which. Bobby opened the door, but didn't get a word out as the Winchesters flew past him.

The sight stopped the three siblings dead in their tracks. John took a few steps forward, his heart breaking as he stared at his son. John kneeled beside him, Matt made no response to him.

"Hey there Mattie," and then he stood and reached for the boy's hair feeling the fever, "dammnit. Get a cold rag Caleb now. Dean help me put him on the sofa," when neither moved his voice got louder, "now!"

Dean reached for his brother's arms snaking his own underneath his brother's armpits while John went for his feet. Moving his son's boots and his socks before he and Dean placed him on the sofa. John placed the cold rag to his son's face who flinched.

His voice was hoarse, "Dad?"

"Shh. Sleep."

His eyes fluttered down wards. John took a deep breathe before taking his son's coat off and pulling a ripped blanket over him. It was going to be a long night.

**A/N: thoughts? Opinions? **


	16. Chapter 16

It was early the next morning when the doorbell rang, arousing John, Bobby and Caleb from their light sleep. Matt was completely out of it, while his brothers and sister were upstairs in their respective bedrooms.

"Who is knocking on the door at this hour?" John whispered.

Bobby and Caleb starred at each other exchanging guilty looks. Neither had mentioned Lily to him, neither knew how too. John walked to the front of the door and cracked it open. An woman in her late fifties stood with graying blonde hair, pointed nose and high cheek bones, clutching her hand loosely is a little girl with red hair tied up with strains flying askew, she had a far away look to herself.

"Is this the residence of Matthew Winchester?" the woman asks.

John looked around, keeping his hand on the door, "yes it is. But he's not available right now."

"Who are you?" asks the woman.

"My name's John Winchester, Matthew's my son. Who are you?"

The woman's eyes narrowed, "I'm his-was his mother-in-law."

John felt himself fighting the urge to laugh, this had to be some kind of mix-up. Caleb and Bobby appeared behind him.

"Not you." The woman spat out at Caleb.

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Thomsen long time no see," Caleb replied, his meeting with her hadn't been one to talk about. He bent down to Lily's height, "hey there Lily, you wanna go see Matt?"

Her eyes instantly light up and she looked up at Caleb who nodded outstretched his hand to her.

"Tell Matthew to take care of the brat."

"The brat?" demands Bobby, "she's just a little girl! And she just lost her mother and last time I checked your daughter."

Kirsten flinched and then frowned, "Kira stopped being my daughter when she gave birth to that," and Kirsten turned and walked down the steps and didn't look back, not once.

Lily had jumped onto the sofa and climbed beside Matt, so her body was now next to his. She didn't seem to take in the fact that Matt was asleep and snoring lightly.

"Would someone mind explaining who that little girl is to me?" asks John.

Caleb scratched his head, "do you remember how I talked about Kira?"

"The girl who died?"

"She wasn't just Matt's good friend, she was Matt's wife. And that little girl is hers-theirs."

John stood there flabbergasted. A child getting married should be a good thing. It really should. Mary used to talk about how nice it would be to see all of their children get married, have John walk Noah down the aisle and having grandchildren. The moment she died, John was certain every chance of his children being happily married with grandchildren went out the door. Marriage and children meant more people, more liabilities. Kira was a liability and this little girl was a liability.

Matt's eyes fluttered awake and then wide awake upon seeing Lily. He sat upwards and pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Lily?" he whispers quietly, he thought he'd never see her again, tears begin to dribble down his cheeks, "its okay, it's okay. Are you hungry?"

Lily shook her head before burying her face into his shoulder. John felt himself break at the sight of the pair, haunted by the death of a wife and a mother. It was something he could relate too and something he never wanted his children to experience.

The sound of loud footsteps on the stairs made Lily jump and begin to cry, Matt pulled her closer whispering words of comfort into her ear.

"Who's that?" Sam asked rather loudly.

Bobby and Caleb looked to John.

"This is Lily, your niece."

"Our what-now?" asks Dean.

"Niece." John repeated.

Noah looked to Tom who stood choking back tears, he looked all jerky. Reapers couldn't cry, she could recall Tom telling her that once. She stood closer to him, wanting to hold his hand but it would look weird.

Lily shyly and timidly peaked her head out getting a glimpse of them before burying her head into Matt's shoulders.

"Why don't the two of you go upstairs?" asks Bobby, "take one of the rooms and take a nap the little one looks like she needs one."

Matt looked up thankfully before walking away leaving the others standing a bit confused in their midst.

"Is she really Matt's kid?"

"Not biologically midget." Caleb told him bluntly.

"Won't matter to Matt, in his eyes that kid is his," Bobby replied, "and did you not see how happy she made him? The pair need each other."

John nodded; silently agreeing. After the fire, Dean was completely mute. Wouldn't say a word to anybody, but it was baby Sam who had needed him. Since Matt wasn't really all there that year, he was distant didn't like to be held or touched. Deadly afraid of the stove or fireplace, Noah was just a baby as well talking and walking as if nothing happened. She couldn't be there for Sam, and John wasn't emotionally there the first year either. It fell to Dean, but slowly he began to talk again and become sort of like the little boy he had been before the fire.

Matt came downstairs about a half an hour later, looking much better than he had. Almost like the usual self, he stared at his family nervously.

Taking deep breath he whispered, "You can say whatever the hell you want about me being stupid or reckless, but one mark towards Lily and I will walk away," he wished his voice sounded more serious, and he knew instantly his father knew it was a bluff.

"We won't say anything," and John's voice seems to echo off the walls, "She's family."

Matt smiled weakly, half numb and half in shock. He felt himself begin to shake, Lily was back. She was safe with him, he wouldn't let her die. He felt Dean's arms holding steely onto one, while Sam's much boner ones held onto the other. Matt didn't bother to shoo the arms away as he was lead to the sofa and forcibly put down.

"You want a drink boy?" asks Bobby, a shot of whiskey in his hands, "like my daddy used to say just because it kills your liver doesn't mean it ain't medicine."

Matt took the whiskey thankfully and downed it in one gulp, not even minding the painful after taste.

**SPNSPN**

"You know what the worst thing is?" asks Matt looking to his father.

The pair were sitting alone in the study, the others had gone to bed early. John and Matt were sharing a drink, quietly together. John looked up.

"I can't get the image of her out of my head, every time I close my eyes I see it. Her eyes-

"Glassy?" asks John quietly shaking his own glass, "beating into you, wide?"

Matt opened his mouth a little and then closed it, "I never thought about how seeing Mom like that would change you."

"You saw her," John reminds him quietly, as the night of the fire replayed in his mind, the fire and heat just as real as it was back then, "I couldn't get you out of the nursery fast enough."

Matt shook his head violently, "I only saw the flames take her away. I never saw _her _on the ceiling."

John looked gravely at his son, "I'm so sorry about your wife Matt, I would have done anything to protect you from this."

Matt's lower lip trembled, "she called me terrified, that night. Caleb and I were a few states away," he paused to wipe the tears from his eyes, "said someone with black eyes was following her. She was so scared, petrified. I tried to tell her to get salt and stuff, and then I heard her scream, god I wanted to die at that moment. Wanted to just disappear, start over. Pretend I never heard it. When Caleb and I made it back, the instant I opened the door it was almost okay. Until I smelt the blood, it was so strong so distinctive. It's horrible when someone dies on a hunt, but knowing it was _hers _made it a thousand times worse. She was in the living room….(his voice began to break)….in her own of blood," he stood and punched the wall, "and I could have stopped this from happening."

"How?" asks John.

"I could have warned her-

"There is no possible way you could have warned her, you didn't know and it's not your fault."

"You didn't know anything about this world when Mom died, but I did. I knew stuff was out there lurking, and I didn't teach her how to defend herself. I'm so stupid."

"Not stupid. We're going to find the thing that took Kira from you-

"No I am."

"All right."

"Then we find the thing that killed Mom."

John nodded and smiled, "you got it."

**A/N: sad? I thought it was….reviews please!**


	17. Chapter 17

The first week was the worse for them, the absolute worse. Lily wouldn't be in another room unless Matt was sitting beside her. She would only eat very little and when she wasn't having nightmares she was muttering in another language that strangely sounded a bit like Latin but it differed.

"That's nothing I've ever heard." Bobby said quietly, closing the door of the room Matt and Lily were sleeping in.

John rubbed his face, "should we be more worried about it? It's not like we know anything about her maternal side of the family."

"I'll look into it." Bobby told him.

The pair of hunters walked down the steps neither heard or saw Lily begin to walk outside the door of the room, walking slowly with her eyes wide the moonlight shinning into them.

"Reaper?" she calls out, "show yourself, I told you to show yourself," she held out her hand, Tom appeared in the hallway.

"You're not Lily."

"And you're not suppose to be here."

"And you are?" Tom felt a lump growing in his throat.

Lily smiled and titled her head, "my name is Syria, I am the angel of destiny. It is my job to make sure every little piece falls into place," her eyes then rolled to the back of her head, she smiled sweetly, "maybe I was wrong about you Reaper, it seems you and that human Noah-Grace have an even greater destiny then we ever saw, or rather your son does."

Tom blinked the words sinking into him, "my son?"

Lily smiled, "it will all work out, if I have my way. Destiny always works one way or another, Thomas."

Before he could ask another question, her eyes closed shut and Lily collapsed. Tom stared around him, waiting for the others to rush into action as he couldn't touch her.

"Lily?" Matt asks scoping the girl up into his arms, "sweetie? Are you okay?"

"Matt?" she whimpers, "where am I?"

"You're safe." Matt whispered rubbing her hair.

Sam shrugged at Dean and both of them walked into the other room. Noah walked towards Tom.

"What happened?"

"Lily was possessed by an angel."

Noah's brows furrowed, "an angel? Don't you mean a demon?"

Tom shook his head, "angels are warriors of god, more powerful than demons."

Noah folded her arms, "there's no such thing."

"Oh I wish Noah." Tom said before disappearing.

Noah stared at the empty space folding her arms tightly around her, before walking into the room she had been staying at. It was the smallest of all the rooms, only a small cot fit. Honestly she was pretty sure it had once been closet, but who was she to complain?

Sam and Dean sat in their bedroom, the pair had a middle size room. Bunk beds on one side while there was a single cot on the other side. When they were younger it would be the three of them Matt, Dean and Sam inside the room.

"Dean?" Sam whispers peaking his head down to his brother.

With his eyes closed Dean gives a hmm.

"Why were so nervous the past week? You were so jumpy."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Dean sighed loudly before making Sam promise not to interrupt, as he gave the cliff notes of what had happened over the weekend. Trying to leave out what he could.

"Dude you almost knocked up a girl."

"Tell Dad any of this and I will end you."

"Hey Dean?"

Dean groaned, "what?"

"If she was really pregnant would you keep the kid?"

Sam's only answer was silent followed by his brother's soft snores. Jerk, Sam thought to himself rolling over and pulling the blankets over him.

**SPNSPN**

Sam woke first, jerking awake. He couldn't remember exactly what his nightmare had been about, but it was scary whatever it was. He held up his hands they were shaking. He tiptoed past the bedrooms finding Dad's, Bobby's, Matt and Lily's beds empty.

"He's taking her _shooting_?" Sam cried.

Bobby gave him a stern look, "are you deaf idjit? How many times do I got to say it? Matt, Lily and your daddy went out early this morning with the double barrels. Whatever way Matt wants to raise her it's his discretions."

"But she's seven!" Sam held up his hands for emphasis.

"Your daddy had your brothers out there firing guns at the ages of eight and then I think Dean was five. It's what Matt knows best."

"But he shouldn't have to train her to be a hunter, let her be normal! Her mom was normal!"

"While Matt doesn't know normal boy, not anymore, now can it and eat your damn cereal, you talk too much."

Sam fought the urge to roll his eyes at the older man. Hunters were stubborn, he'd be stubborn to give himself a normal life. Or somewhat normal. Maybe he'd be like Pastor Jim minus the Pastor part, he'd have a normal job and help hunters on the side with home and knowledge. That seemed okay? Right?

Noah stumbled down next, she was never an morning person. Her blonde hair stood at ends and her cheeks were flustered. A sign of her getting sick, or worse getting her time of the month, Sam wasn't sure which he liked less.

"Morning sunshine."

Noah opened her eyes and yawned and in the middle muttered her good morning taking the empty seat beside Sam. Taking some of the bread sitting on the table she began to nibble on it.

"Uncle Bobby? What do you know about angels?"

Bobby coughed, "Angels? Why?"

Noah shrugged, "no reason really. Just that uh curiosity."

Dean walked in at this moment, "angels are not real No-No. You know that."

Noah frowned her eyebrows furrowing, "no I don't know that. Thirteen years ago none of us even knew about well anything, we sat at our house in Lawrence, ignorant until that son of a bitch killed Mom."

"Let's not have this conversation." Dean tells her.

"You do you know eventually you're going to have to open up? About everything right? Hiding all these emotions isn't good bro."

**A/N: what do you think?**


End file.
